


Prompt: Sci-Fi AU

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [4]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, Soldiers, Star Wars inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: A star wars inspired AU, RyoKazu





	Prompt: Sci-Fi AU

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating what ship to write this prompt for, and thank you @hielorei on tumblr because thanks to them, I now ship these two dorks together XD Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest prompt, I was inspired by Star Wars, and the idea of life as a soldier too, and also an NSFW warning ahead.

In some nameless space of the galaxy, a large space station slowly moved across the system, with smaller ships flying out or returning to the station. This was one of many bases for the Shinjuku system’s military, and a home for their warriors as they traversed the stars, being sent on missions, fighting battles, winning wars, doing the job of the military’s weapons.

In one of the facility areas, a young man was practicing at the shooting range with a blaster, his targets were holographic projections of enemy soldiers, with quick reflex he managed to hit every single one of them as they vanished. The sound of automated doors opening as he looked over to see who was joining him, an annoyed expression as other male dressed in uniform like him but with slight differences stood there.

“Thought I’d find you here, this is where you come to blow off steam.” Ryo said grinning as Kazu just glared at him before returning to shooting more targets.

“I see… You still mad at me huh?” Ryo asked as he slowly approached him, the other still not responding as he fired more rounds from his blaster.   


“Look that mission I feel like that it’s too much for you to handle at your…”  He paused as Kazu was glaring at him now. “S-Skill level…” Clearing his throat as he was choosing his words carefully.

“My skill level?” He said aiming his weapon downwards as Ryo kept glancing between Kazu’s face and his blaster. 

“I’m not saying you’re weak or anything. You an excellent sharpshooter, believe me… It’s just that your skills as a pilot aren’t… That. Great.” The brunette lieutenant said as Kazu’s eyes stared intensely at Ryo, gripping his blaster tightly.

Second lieutenant Ryo Akiyama, 22 years old, and private Kazu Shioda, 19 years old of the 350th platoon. Ryo was the youngest lieutenant in the history, promoted to his rank at 20, a rising star in his ranks, a born leader, determined, tactical, but a kind-hearted, compassionate individual, admired and respected by everyone in his platoon. 

And Kazu was one of the people that greatly admired Ryo, he requested to be transferred to this platoon just for the chance to meet him, the lieutenant saw his potential, helped him hone his skills, they became close friends, and eventually began a secret relationship. It was a little strange dating his superior but he really loved Ryo, and Ryo loved him.

But didn’t mean they had their arguments. In this instance Ryo chose a team for a specialized mission but didn’t include his boyfriend, instead choosing another private who was a skilled pilot and sharpshooter. Also, this mission, in particular, was going a hard one, as his boyfriend, Ryo worried about his safety, and as his lieutenant, he felt that his kind mission would be too much for his current level. 

Kazu just stood there, he didn’t say anything as Ryo felt uncomfortable, anyone else he would’ve been firm and no nonsense with, but with Kazu, he couldn’t do it when it was just the two of them. This was boyfriend mode trying to explain this to the other, he needed to be his lieutenant and explain in a way he would understand without getting mad. Or maybe he needed to be a bit of both?

“Look… I’m saying that at your current level, skills, and abilities just aren’t enough for this mission, I’m also considering your rank too, and besides… I don’t want you to be forced to kill.” Ryo’s words were firm this time, his expression serious as Kazu looked at him. 

“Yes you’re a soldier, and that uniform means that eventually, you’ll be asked to kill. And I don’t want that for you. Besides, the enemy in question is a group of brutal, savage animals, who delight in killing, torturing and breaking their enemies.” Ryo further explained.  


“I’m looking out for you and assessing what you’re best at. Because you’re my soldier, you’re my responsibility… Because I love you.”  He placed his arm gently on Kazu’s shoulder, his face inches away from Kazu, whose expression was one of understanding now.  


“But-” Kazu was about to say something as Ryo then gently pushed his lips against the brunet’s forehead.  


“I know…” Ryo smiled sweetly, his hands on each side of Kazu’s shoulders.  


“You wanna prove yourself, and you wanna protect me too.” The lieutenant said beating Kazu to point as he over blushed before pouting.  


“I hate when you do that…” Kazu said avoiding eye contact as Ryo just chuckled before he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair.

“Well it’s after hours now, and the mission doesn’t start until tomorrow, so how can I make this up to you?” Ryo offered, smirking at Kazu who blushed before he grinned. He leaned in close as it looked he was about to kiss Ryo but instead brought his lips to his ear.

“Beat my score in simulation, and maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Kazu whispered teasing the other before then headed to the training area as Ryo just stood there for a moment.

He chuckled as Kazu wasn’t gonna make it easier. “Fair enough.” He said as he followed after Kazu. A few minutes later they arrived in the large area, the simulation dome.

Upon their arrival, Ryo was saluted by some of the others soldiers in the area, and Kazu was greeted by his peers. The pair entered one of the courses, their high suits were added with small device and accessories as the cybernetic area transformed into a virtual setting, an unknown alien jungle, as hostile creatures materialized out of data. Immediately Kazu fired rounds hitting the targets in non-fatal areas but they still dispersed with one he hit. 

Ryo summoned a gauntlet like energy shaped spear, and small pistol blaster, rushing towards his targets, performing acrobatics before slashing and shooting his targets. With one they defeated in the air, their names along with points read in a digital format, Ryo: 5, Kazu: 7, one large creature rushed a Kazu when Ryo shot it as it vanished, that a 5 point score as the younger male glared at him while Ryo winked at him, as Kazu eyes glanced just behind Ryo as he fired a blast narrowingly avoiding his boyfriend as it hit a creature that was approaching him from afar.

Grinning as he got 8 points for that target, as the two were pumped as they continued the simulation. Racking up points, and trying to beat one another, this was another method that they used to blow off steam, and for fun. On the field, they were a perfect duo, and Ryo was gonna make sure that make it to the top together, and keep each other safe. 

* * *

Later on, they had finished the simulation, Ryo was a little out of breath, holding his knees, Kazu was sitting on the ground, sweat running off his face, gasping for air as the scene changed back to normal. In the air, the final result read: Ryo 25 points, Kazu 22 points. It was a close one but the lieutenant managed to win, Kazu wasn’t too mad about losing, he just tired now, looking at Ryo, and smiling. 

“Looks like I win…” Ryo said as he stood up straight as he then extended his hand out to Kazu to help him up, as the other took his hand as managed to get back to his feet.   


“Come on, let’s get something to eat.” Ryo offered as Kazu grinned as he could use a bite.  


“Sounds good.” He said as they then headed out to the mess hall.   


Finding a table with of the friends, eating their dinner, socializing and joking around. After that it was time to get cleaned up, using the showers, in their separate cubicles washing them selves, occasionally looking each other, admiring their bodies, Kazu, bit his lower lips as his eyes glanced at Ryo’s abs and chest, and the other looking at him and smirking glad that he liked what he saw.

Once they finished they headed to their quarters, despite being a lieutenant, Ryo was accommodated with other soldiers instead with the quarters of the officers, it made him more relatable to them. Lucky for the pair they were bunked together in the same room, very lucky for them. They would’ve gotten changed and fallen asleep but they had other plans…

Their room was a standard small one with flat bunk beds, Kazu’s the top bunk, and Ryo’s was the bottom bunk. A small desk, closet and enough standing room for the two of them. towels, damp from drying themselves off on the floor, fresh clothes on Kazu’s bed. The two of them were on in each other’s arms, Ryo on top of Kazu, kissing him passionately, his arms wrapped around Kazu’s back, while the other had his hands running up and down from Ryo’s neck to his rear, squeezing and stroking.

Their skin grinding and pressed together, moaning and grunting filled the room as the dark brunette broke their kiss before he then started kissing a trail down from Kazu’s neck to chest, enjoying the sweet moans leaving his boyfriend’s mouth. He then started to kiss and lick at the other’s nipple, carefully nipping, and scraping his teeth along the tender flesh.

“Ryo… R-Ryo!” He panted out Ryo’s name over and over, repeating it like a pray as Ryo eyes narrowed looked up at his lover, the look in his eyes was a lustful one as continued his trail down, now gently biting along Kazu’s flesh, leaving small marks.  


“Love you… I love you.” He groaned out as the dark brunet male made his way to his ‘target’ he sweetly kissed his hardened length, running the tip of his tongue along his shaft before he took half of it into his mouth.  


Kazu whole body jerked, his hands found their way to his chest as he started to toy and play with his nipples while Ryo’s head started to go up and down, taking more of Kazu’s flesh into his mouth. Kazu felt the heat from inside Ryo’s mouth, his wet tongue running all over his cock, he had to take one of his hand to cover his mouth as he got louder with his moaning. 

He arched his legs up as Ryo wrapped his arms around Kazu’s thighs, the older male smirked before slowly released Kazu from his mouth, his hand firmly gripping the now wet length, his thumb gently rubbing it. Getting up to his knees, he looked at the lewd expression on Kazu’s face, he was panting, with a small trail of drool on the bottom of his mouth.

He nodded his head, gesturing for Kazu to grab the condoms and lubrication in the cabinet as the other shook his head snapping out of his trance as he reached over pulling out a condom, and the small bottle of clear liquid. Handing them to Ryo as Kazu eager turned over now on his stomach as Ryo positioned himself over Kazu’s rear.

He opened the packet as he put the rubber on his length, then squeezing some of the lube into his hand before rubbing onto his own erection, and then taking some rubbing it into his cheeks, and around and inside him, the cold gel made Kazu flinch a few times, grinning with excitement as he squirmed beneath Ryo, the other licking his lips as he arched himself over Kazu, lying on top of him, gripping his wrist as he pressed his length between Kazu’s bottom.

“You ready?” He whispered into Kazu’s ear as the other male just looked back at him nodding his head, Ryo then grunted as he began to slide into Kazu.

As soon as he felt Ryo pushing inside of him, he groaned biting down hard on his pillow as Ryo was halfway in, his boyfriend shushing him, and kissing gently slowly pushing further in letting him adjust with each inch. “Just a few more seconds… Relax for me okay.” Ryo said softly.

Kazu nodded, his face red with blush and hot from the close physical contact, it was becoming more pleasurable until Ryo was completely inside. He waited for a moment until Kazu said he was okay, the younger male looked back at Ryo again. “M-Move, start moving, hurry.” He begged Ryo who blushed as he then wrapped his arms around Kazu’s chest as he began thrusting in and out of Kazu.

Lewd sounds were being made from their bodies, their moans were almost timed together each time Ryo moved, a few minutes later he was moving at a faster pace, his wet length being pulled completely out and pushing back in. Kazu felt only pleasure now as the pain had subsided, Ryo was grinning burying his face into his partner’s back, kissing and biting at his neck, his arms tightly locked around Kazu. 

Kazu eyes couldn’t stay open as he reached down and started pumping his member, keeping up with Ryo’s pace. The lieutenant then took one hand and took over for Kazu, jerking him off as turned his head so that he was facing Ryo, their lips locked again, their tongues dancing and playing with each other as they continued making love…

Time had passed as their positions had changed now Ryo was underneath Kazu, on his back, his hands holding onto the other’s hips as he sits on top of him, riding his length. Kazu had the more dominant expression while Ryo’s look was more passive, the soldier hand rested on Ryo’s chest. “Y-You like that? Huh? How’s it feel?” He asked Ryo who couldn’t respond with words, just grunts of lust. 

They were both reaching their limit, as Kazu had made Ryo take off his rubber as he felt his exposed length thrusting inside him while his own member was bouncing up and down. Their face red, sweat ran all off their bodies, Kazu bent down to get closer to Ryo, his boyfriend looked so cute like this, as a few thrusts before… 

“F-Fuck! I’m coming! Kazu!” Ryo gasped as he felt it as he quickly pulled out his length between Kazu’s cheeks as streams of white fluid shot out from his tip onto his partner’s rear, back and his own thighs. “A-AH! M-Me too… Me too!” Kazu screamed as he released several squirts onto his and Ryo’s stomachs. He fell forward on Ryo, gasping for air desperately as Ryo hugged him lovingly.

“Mmph.” Kazu nuzzled against Ryo affectionately, he felt weak all over as all his strength faded, as did the older brunet. A weak kiss to the other’s forehead was all Ryo could do before he eventually passed on along with Kazu…  


* * *

It was the next day…

Akiyama’s team was about to ship out for their mission, five soldiers including Ryo, suited up, weapons loaded as they followed the lieutenant to the hangar. Saluted by their fellow officers, as they walked halfway through the hallway at the opposite end Kazu stood waited, standing to attention. As Ryo stopped so did his team, his expression was a serious one, as was Kazu’s.

“Sir. I wish you and your team a safe return, and I apologize for my earlier behavior, I will continue to follow your orders and respect them to fullest sir.” Kazu tone was obedient, clear and stern as Ryo paused for a moment before faintly smiling.  


“That’s good to hear private, no need to worry will return to base in 2100 hours, right team?”  


“SIR!” The four men answered their superior sharply.  


“Well talk later once I get back from this, as you were.” Ryo said as patting his shoulder as the ground continued on as Kazu watched them leave, he saluted them.   


“Safe returns…” Kazu smiled as he tightened his fist.


End file.
